Generally, the poles for street lamps, road signs, traffic signals, and power transmission are installed at places having very good visibility. Accordingly, they attract attachment of unlawful advertisement materials.
Other road facilities installed at highly-visible locations further include fences and breast walls, which are also exposed to adhesion of unlawful advertising materials.
Unlawful advertising materials are one of the major sources which deteriorate urban environment. The leaflets and posters posted on various private and public facilities without due authorization defile the appearance of the street, especially, those attached on the surface or posts of traffic signs can be a cause of traffic accident by distracting drivers from driving or deteriorating the communication capacity of the traffic signs.
In the mean time, many local governments are operating a dedicated team for removing such unlawful advertising materials on a continuous basis, however, fail to provide a fundamental solution due to high cost.
To this end, plates or sheets which can prevent unlawful advertising materials from being attached on street lights, road signs, and traffic signals installed along on the roads are suggested.
Examples of the sheets for preventing unlawful advertising materials include a sheet made of rubber or a synthetic resin, formed with conical, quadrangular pyramidal, or similar projections on one surface, and the sheet wraps around a post of street light, road sign or traffic light and fastened with one or more additional bands.
However, this configuration requires additional bands and fasteners to fix the sheet, and defiles the appearance of the street with the exposed bands and fasteners, not mentioning the structural complexity.